Matrix Logged Off
by bobrox15
Summary: The End of the Matrix is at hand, but is Garm ready for such a task? Complete!
1. The End of the End

( When Garm woke up the next day everyone was rushing to the ships and preparing to defend Zion if the need arose, Garm walked slowly to the Archangel knowing this would be the last time he saw Zeta, alive. Zeta was already in the Neo Nebbacudnezzar when Garm finally made it to the Archangel.

Zeta: ( over the intercom) "Hurry it up, the machines wont wait"

Garm: ( In a depressed tone ) "You seem cheerful today"

Zeta: "Cheer up, your doing this for Zion, to save everything you've ever cared about, to have my memory live on."

Garm: "Then lets go, we can't keep the machines waiting"

( The Neo Nebbacudnezzar flew off as Anna got on board the Archangel )

Anna: "Morpheus and Geo said I could come"

Garm: "Thank you, I need someone by my side"

( A few minutes later it was time for Garm to head to Machine city. When Zeta arrived at machine city he was encountered by the leader )

Sentinel King: "What have you come here for?"

Zeta: "Smith has returned, I need you to send me to the Matrix, I am the only one who can stop him"

Sentinel King: "We've searched the entire Matrix, Smith is not there"

( Back on the Archangel Garm Jacks in. Zeta continues with his talk to the Sentinel King )

Zeta: "Look again"

( After the machine makes a few beeping noises he has a team of sentinels come to Zeta and he Jacks into the Matrix. When Garm and Zeta are there Garm's eyes turn red and he loses control. The scene looks much like the one on Matrix Revolutions when Neo and Smith fight. )

Smith: "My my, thinking your so brave, it will happen just as it did last time, you will die and I will infect another."

Zeta: "This ends tonight Smith"

Smith: "This is not logical, I see no way that you can defeat me"

Zeta: "Sometimes a battle exceeds logic, we are able to do many things illogical here in the Matrix"

( Zeta and Garm then run towards each other and throw a punch which sends both of them flying backwards, Agents began filling the sidewalks and buildings ( much like the Smiths in Revolutions) the agents are only there to see who will win so they can kill whichever one that does. Garm gets back up and so does Zeta. Zeta goes into the famous Morpheus stance and Garm runs at him, Garm sends a fury of punches at Zeta but he blocks them all with ease.)

Zeta: "What's wrong Smith? If I were fighting Garm he'd be using his powers"

Smith: "How dare you mock me, I killed your predecessor"

Zeta: "No, you both died. Neo let you win, Garm has Neo data that holds you back, remember when he pulled you into the fountain"

Smith: "You will not live"

Zeta: "I'm past my expiration date, but I see nothing wrong"

( Zeta throws a punch into Garm's stomach and he coughs up blood. Zeta now has the upper hand and throws Garm into a building's elevator and sends it up, Zeta runs up the side of the building and waits on top for Garm. Garm bursts through the roof and continues to fight Zeta. Garm knocks Zeta off of the rooftop and Zeta pulls Garm with him, when the two hit the ground the impact forms a crater.)

Smith: "Just like before, I knock him into a crater and now his fate is imminent, THE ONE is going to die"

Garm: "Not on your life asshole"

( Garm regains control as Zeta stands up )

Zeta: "NOW!"

Garm: "It's now or never, goodbye"

Zeta: "So long"

( Garm shoves his hand into Zeta and transfers Smith into him and finds an exit. The machines don't recognize Garm without Smith's data so they ignore him and they kill Zeta and cart him off. Once Garm is back in the Archangel they speed back to Zion ready for the end of their mission to come. )


	2. Surprise!

( When Garm returned to Zion everyone wanted to ask him how the mission went but he pushed past them and Anna followed. Garm got into his room and sat on his bed. )

Anna: "Your not crying?"

Garm: "Neither are you"

Anna: "Have we both lost our emotions? Do we not care anymore?"

Garm: "He died happily, he didn't want us to shed tears for him, he wanted us to celebrate"

Anna: "I miss him already"

Garm: "So do I, but it wont bring him back, tomorrow we will show the machines that Zeta's mission was only the beginning"

Anna: "So he was happy to die?"

Zeta: "As soon as I got on the Archangel he was eagerly awaiting the mission like a child awaits a gift on Christmas, I saw him smile as he was being taken away, I heard his last words, I saw the eagerness to save us all"

Anna: "We better rest up, we have a war for us to win."

Garm: "A war that we cannot lose"

( Garm and Anna got undressed and got into the bed and went to sleep. The next day Garm and Anna headed straight to the Archangel without eating breakfast or talking to anyone. When Garm and Anna arrived on the Archangel Geo and Jinx were already there and waiting.)

Geo: "It's going to be just the four of us"

Jinx: "I'm ready when you are"

( The Archangel was off, once they found a safe place Garm jacked in. When Garm was in the Matrix it appeared like a desert, Garm was on top of a plateau and looking down at the rest of the terrain, all of a sudden what appeared to be a black cloud began to cover the ground and moved toward Garm, when the cloud began to get closer Garm realized it was an army of agents, Garm never realized there were so many in the entire Matrix. Back on the Archangel Geo and Anna were in a panic. )

Geo: "I've never seen so many, this doesn't look good"

Anna: "I guess we were wrong to think this battle was going to be easy"

Jinx: "Sentinels approaching, prepare for combat"

Geo: "Oh, shit, not now, Garm's stuck with no exits in sight."

( In the Matrix Garm runs to the edge of the plateau and jump off right into the agents )

Geo: "He's suicidal"

Jinx: "He knows that getting killed is the only way to escape the Matrix, we must unplug him"

Anna: "No, Garm has a plan"

( The Sentinels were closing in on the Archangel and the crew lost track of Garm )

Jinx: "We have to do something, the sentinels are here"

( All of a sudden the computer screen shut off and the Archangel began to move)

Geo: "What's going on?"

( The Archangel began to head back to Zion with the Sentinels following )

Jinx: "Sentinels have made it to the gates, we're done for"

( The gates still opened and the Sentinels who were chasing the Archangel were the only ones to react, right before the Sentinels made it to the Gates the second group of Sentinels launched bombs and blew the Sentinels to pieces before they could make it to Zion. After that Garm woke up.)


	3. Neo lives

Anna: "What happened?"

Garm: "I am THE 'ONE' now" (putting emphasis on ONE)

Geo: "What happened back there?"

Garm: "The agents came and when I jumped into the group I just knew I couldn't allow them to kill me and then my powers awoke, my rage turned into power and consumed the agents, they work for me now and we have some Sentinels on our side but it wont be enough to protect us from the machines, we need more, much more"

Geo: "The Oracle and The Merovingen"

Garm: "That was my plan"

Geo: "Machines are planning on going to war with Zion so we had better hurry"

Garm: "No need to, just take me someplace safe"

Anna: "What?"

Garm: "You saw me on the ship, I no longer need to be plugged in to Jack into the Matrix"

Anna: "You just keep on amazing me"

Garm: "I've realized something, I can feel Neo's powers now, When I destroyed Smith I realized I now had Neo's data from the Hard drive fountain."

Geo: "You have others as well, this could be useful"

( Geo, Anna, and Garm went to the Hospital)

Garm: "I need a bed, it's important"

Nurse: "What for?"

Geo: "It's a long story"

( Garm lied down on one of the beds and went into a coma like state )

Geo: "He doesn't need to be plugged in to jack into the Matrix"

Nurse: "I see why you would have trouble explaining"

( In the Matrix Garm headed for the Oracle )

Seraph: "Right this way"

( Garm walks in to see the Oracle )

Oracle: "Hurry up, do what you are here to do, Zion doesn't have all year"

( Seraph steps next to the Oracle and Garm shoves his hand into both )

Garm: "This is amazing, I see everything, I see the Merovingen finally fall, I see the machines destroying each other but a few make it to Zion, Oh no, they will destroy it, I must hurry, I've seen it so I can't let it happen"

( Garm uses a door to take him to the Merovingen's Chateau )

Merovingen: "I said I never wanted to see you again"

( Merv. was too late to flee, something strange happened when Garm absorbed the Merovingen, the whole Chateau began to transform.)

( Back in Zion everyone was headed to shelter or preparing for combat )

Geo: "We are to all report to the ships"

Anna: "Yes sir"

Jinx: "All right"

( The crews began to hear the Sentinels break into Zion and the APUs began to attack. Sentinels were all over Zion in no time.)

Geo: "Holy Shit!"

Jinx: "Good God"

Anna: "That's a lot of Sentinels"

( More and more Sentinels swarmed Zion, the APUs were losing and More Drills were dropping to attack the shelters)

Geo: "So this will end everything"


	4. The War

( Just as Geo thought the battle was to be lost Garm showed up in an APU )

Geo: "What's he doing?"

Anna: "He's trying to reach the ship"

Geo: ( picks up the intercom ) "Fire the EMPs now, the machines are swarming in like crazy and now is a better time than ever"

( A Sentinel swarm begins to speed quickly towards Garm )

Geo: "He's done for"

Anna: "Now" ( Hit's the EMP and everyone else does the same )

( All the Sentinels begin falling down dead and Anna sees Garm's APU fall off the Bridge )

Anna: "No"

( All of a sudden Garm bursts in )

Anna: "You're safe" (Hugs Garm)

Garm: "Of coarse I am, the machines are gone, all I need now is to get to 01"

Geo: "Your suicidal"

Garm: "Not If the EMPs can recharge quickly"

Geo: ( grabs intercom ) "To 01, we can defeat the Machines there"

Morpheus: "Garm only has his powers in the Matrix, not in this world"

Geo: "We can destroy 01 with our EMPs"

Morpheus: "I guess we have nothing to lose"

Geo: "TO 01!"

( The ships managed to avoid Sentinels because the Robots were too busy fighting each other.)

Geo: "We're almost there"

( The ships were getting closer to 01 by the second but they saw a huge army of Sentinel ahead )

Geo: "What now?"

Garm: "UP!"

( Geo Noticed a large group of Sentinels following them and told all the pilots to pull up, the ships launched into the air as the following Sentinels began attacking the enemy Sentinels at 01 . As the Ships were about to slam into the city they Fired their EMPs )

Everything in 01 was nearly destroyed and all the Ships crashed. Nobody was injured. Garm and Anna climbed up the rubble and looked around )

Garm: "I guess this is it, Zion has to fend for itself now that all the ships have destroyed one of the Machines' biggest cities and are out of commission now"

Anna: "Whether we win this war or we die at the hands of the machines, I don't mind either fate as long as we're both together"

Garm: "I couldn't agree with you more"

( Garm and Anna decided to remain where they were and watch from the pile of rubble until this battle was finally over )


	5. Zion

( Meanwhile in Zion a little while before, more and more machines began to enter The City )

Captain: "Shit, without the ships we're done for"

Soldier 1: "They wont stop coming"

Soldier 2: "At least there haven't been any drills coming down"

( He spoke too soon, a drill dropped down from the ceiling )

Soldier 3: "Oh Shit, this isn't good"

( All of a sudden another drill dropped on top of the first and broke through the thing's core, then another and another until they made a tower the led up to the hole )

Captain: "What the fuck?"

( Now Sentinels began swarming through the holes and busted through the gates )

Captain: "We did all we could, goodbye Zion"

( With those words another swarm of Sentinels entered and began to attack the first swarm )

Soldier 1: "Morpheus was right"

Captain: "That kid just saved Zion"

Soldier 2: "It still looks pretty hopeless but at least now I'll go down feeling like it's not so hopeless"

Soldier 3: "That kid never gave up on Zion, neither will we"

Soldier 1: "Zack, let's go"

Soldier 2: "Sirius? Martin? you with me?

Soldiers 1 and 3: "Let's go kick some ass"

Zack: "This way, I found a crap load of robots"

Martin: "We'll have to climb down there"

Sirius: " Then let's go"

( The three soldiers climbed down in their APUs )

Sirius: "Hey assholes, over here"

All three soldiers: "TAKE THIS!"

( All three began unloading the rest of their ammo on the Sentinels as the Sentinels begin to charge at them )

Sirius: "It's been good working with you two"

Zack: "Same to you"

Martin: "It's not over yet, I haven't heard the fat lady sing"

( All of a sudden the Sentinels froze and fell to the ground dead. Zion was quiet until everyone heard a noise from one of the gates )

Martin: "Oh Shit, this sounds big"

( All of a sudden the Neo Nebbacudnezzar entered and all the survivors from the battle cheered )

Zack: ( Tears in his eyes) "I can't believe it"

Morpheus: "Attention Survivors, we are to evacuate Zion"

Sirius: "Oh no, if there are more machines coming, where are we supposed to go?"

Morpheus: "I'd like all civilians and soldiers to come out into the open"

( All of a sudden all the ships besides the Archangel arrived at the docks )

Morpheus: "If you are a soldier you are to help guide Civilians to one of the Ships"

( The trio of soldiers who had just heard what Morpheus said were headed to where the civilians were when a bridge collapsed on them)

SMASH

( The Three soldiers were trapped. The Civilians began to enter the ships and they began to take off. )


	6. Another Side

( Zack, Sirius, and Martin managed to escape the Rubble with only one APU intact )

Sirius: "What do you expect we do now?"

Zack: "I think I hear something"

( Zack checked the rubble and found a girl that looked about 19 years of age)

Martin: "What's your name and what are you doing here?"

Girl: "I-I was loading the APUs when the ships came but a piece of falling rubble fell on top of me and knocked me out"

Martin: "So you were on the Bridge when it fell?"

Girl: "I guess so"

Zack: "I'm surprised your alive, let alone sitting up and talking"

Martin: "What's your name?"

Girl: "Maria"

Martin: "My name is Martin, this guy here is Zack and my other friend goes by Sirius"

Maria: "Pleased to meet you"

Zack: "We better hurry, Zion is collapsing"

( More of the bridges began to fall and the balconies around the rooms were beginning to fall as well )

Sirius: "Your injured so you'll stay inside the APU with our supplies"

( the three soldiers began climbing up into the rooms to salvage what they could. Back at 01 the ships arrived )

Counselor: "We can hit the button now"

Morpheus: "We might want to make sure we can safely resettle this area first."

Counselor: "Good idea"

( Garm and Anna were asleep on the pile of rubble when they woke up to find the ships had returned and they were filled with the people from Zion )

Garm: "I guess we can rebuild after all"

Anna: "Not surprising"

Garm: "I wonder what will happen to Zion"

Anna: "Once we resettle here they will blow it up"

Garm: "Why"

Anna: "I was told that the nuclear power we use in Zion is enough to restart the core when the time comes, we've had the ability to live on the surface all along we just couldn't use it because the Machines were too powerful"

Garm: "I guess it's over now"

Anna: "I wonder what Zion is like right now"

Garm: "Falling apart and empty, like these cities"

( The ships began to fly around to gather the newly freed humans now that the Matrix was no more, this would be a very long task, rebuilding humanity. Back at Zion the Soldiers finished salvaging supplies and were working their way up the drill tower)

Zack: "I hope they don't decide to blow this place"

Martin: "That's why we need to hurry"

Sirius: "We're almost there"

( The APU and the soldiers continued climbing until they made it out of Zion )


	7. Finale

( It took the four around a week before a ship found them and took them to 01 )

Zack: "It's amazing, they've began work on a new home already"

Sirius: "I miss home already"

Martin: "This is home now"

Maria: "I'm glad to be back"

( One year later )

( 01 has been turned into a human city now called Beta Zion, humans are using DNA to recreate the animal population and seeds which they begin to spread across the land. Old Zion was destroyed and the core was fixed. The humans began to fill the tunnels with the rubble left by the machines. All other freed humans across the world are forming new cities as well. Scientists are now searching for a way to clean the sky so life can once again return to earth.)

Garm: "Beta Zion is nearly complete and new cities are beginning to rise up everywhere now"

Anna: "Be quiet, the baby is sleeping"

Garm: "Maybe I should be more quiet"

Anna: "There is going to be a party this evening and I don't want little Sissy to be tired and grumpy"

( Garm and Anna built their house on where there was the pile of rubble where they first saw 01. at the party everyone celebrated the end of the machines and Morpheus gave a speech about the progress of everything. After the party everyone returned to their houses and went to bed because the party didn't end till around 2 in the morning.)

( Another year later )

( Scientists have figured out how to return earth to normal. most of the human cities were complete for the time being. There was another Celebration going on )

Morpheus: "When you all return to your homes climb to the roofs and look to your west. We will have the ultimate celebration to end two years of Freedom, we may have started our new lives and returned to a better way of living but this is only the beginning, earth has been battered and must heal its wounds from many years of being ruled by machines"

( The Party continues )

Anna: "Sissy can walk now, I'm glad she was born into a free world"

Garm: "It was all because of him, Morpheus believed, Morpheus knew"

Anna: "It was your courage that stopped the machines and controlled the outcome of the war"

Garm: "It was all of us who saved Zion and it is all of us who celebrate, wherever Zeta is I'm sure he is celebrating too, smiling at our fate"

( Everyone went home early and it was around 6 in the afternoon when the Party continued. Everyone saw seven large ships fly into the sky and began spraying a light fog everywhere, all of a sudden the black clouds began to dissolve and the sunset began to appear )

Anna: "This is so beautiful, I never thought I would ever see the real thing, it's truly magnificent"

Garm: "And we saw it together"

( Sissy started to giggle )

Anna: "That's right, we saw this together"

( The ships flew off into the distance )

Garm: "I wonder what's next"


	8. THE END

( 50 years later )

Young boy: "Grandma Sissy, I'm glad you could come"

Sissy: "Your great grandparents are here too"

Boy's mother: "It's great to see you again Grandmother, you too Grandpa"

Garm: "I'm surprised I've lived this long"

Anna: "Your always saying that, your only 71"

Garm: "But with kids like Sissy I feel like I'm going to die anytime now"

Sissy: "Oh dad, same old sense of humor"

( The oceans were filled with water and the skies were clean, cities were filling and new things were beginning, animals now roamed the sea, sky, and land and plants were almost all full grown by now. )

Young boy: "Let's go play in the Matrix"

Small Girl: "What game?"

Boy: "The Samurai one we played yesterday"

( Humans recreated the Matrix as a new form of entertainment, sort of like videogames )

THE END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: It's finally over and the humans are free, I hope you enjoyed and I hope you enjoy my other work too.

As for Sissy, Garm's daughter, he named her after his sister back from the Matrix


End file.
